IMPRINT
by hot pink polka dot
Summary: Bella is moving to La push but she gets more then she can handle once she meets the IRRESISTIBLE Jacob and the CHARMING Edward.  Then the unthinkable happens, two wolves are imprinted  to the same girl. gasp!  EDWARDS A WEREWOLF! ExB JxB
1. preface

_**disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does._

**PREFACE**

When I moved to La Push the last thing I expected was this. I know most people would love to be in my position… if only they really knew, then they would run. But the whole them being a monster thing doesn't really bother me the way it would with others, no that's not what bothers me it's what comes with what they are that makes this so hard and has made me fall in love with two people. To make something that has never happened before, to make the unimaginable a reality. Of course this would only happen to me, this just proves that I'm stranger then what I originally thought. This will not end well. Someone's going to get hurt… a lot

* * *

**_Imprinting _**

_Love at first sight but more powerful, more powerful then the connection between soul mates. _

_You have no control over it you__ and that person are__ made for each other; destined to share the rest of existence__ with the__m_

_You could only begin to imagine. _

* * *

**

* * *

**

**_I ADVISE U READ THIS _**

**AN:** Ok I know I shouldn't be starting another story but after reading eclipse the ideal just came to me and it's been bugging me so I'll just have to find the time update both, if u like this one that is.

Well if you haven't caught on yet Edward and Jake are both werewolves and everyone is going to be living in La Push well for the most part. Bella doesn't know anything yet because she just moved there.

I know it's confusing now but it will make senses soon. Also just to let you know a lot of things will be different, as u can already tell but I want his to be original. Any questions just ask me in a review or PM me and let me know if you want me to write this or not. one last thing; tell me if u would like some of the Forks HS kids there or not and who ever picks the most of one I'll do that, basically a vote (don't know why i just didn't say vote in the first place) and if there are ones you want there more then others. k?

_Victoria __roze_


	2. First Sight

**Sorry I would have updated yesterday but fan fiction wouldn't let me because I think they were up grading the web site or something like that.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**First Sight **

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephanie Meyer does._

**B POV**

"Well here goes nothing." I got out of the musty smelling cab that had taken me from the airport and got my luggage out of the trunk. Then thanked the man and gave him three twenties.

"Keep the change." _I have plenty anyways, _with that the cab driver rolled away with a grin on his face.

_Oh god what am I doing here I should just go back,_ but I cant I reminded myself; I want to know.

_Went back home again  
this sucks gotta pack up and leave again_

_  
_I was hurt inside, I missed the two must loving people that I have ever known; my foster parents. They supported me in my decision to come here and find what secrets laid in La Push about my real parents, but I knew it was killing them inside, even if they weren't dead like my real parents.

_say goodbye to all my friends  
can't say when I'll be there again_

They died when I was a baby; I had not a single memory of them. I think that's why I truly wanted to come to get to know them by going to the place they grew up in.

_It's time now to turn around  
Turn my back on  
everything_

I was just standing out here even though it was poring out. I just couldn't seem to make my feet move to my new home. I didn't know these people but they knew my parents and accepted me with open arms.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and made my way to the door with my luggage in hand. I knocked twice and waited and looked at my surroundings it was a small place but had that feeling of home. It wasn't what I was used to; big mansions with acres of property, I never really cared that much about money even though my foster parents tried to spoil me with it every chance they got. Even with all that I could still see myself getting comfortable here it was just one of _those_ places.

Then the door opened breaking me from my thoughts. My breath caught there in front of me was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. **(Wouldn't it have been mean to just leave it there.)**

Generally you don't call boys beautiful but he was. He had long glossy black hair that reached to his chin and dark eyes that held some kind of mystery to them, and he had the most beautiful skin, it was a sort of russet color and had silky look to it; warm and inviting just like those luscious lips that were slightly parted at the moment. The most shocking was his height and those wide shoulders that you just wanted to wrap your arms around. I think my heart actually stopped beating for a few seconds, then it speed up rapidity.

He was looking down at me with something in his eyes was it _want? _We both hadn't said anything yet but I just couldn't seem to find my voice, but I didn't have to someone else spoke.

"Jake is that her?" The owner to that voice wheeled around the corner to the entryway, _yes wheeled._

"Ah Bella wont you come in." the man in the wheelchair who I assumed was Billy spotted me in the doorway.

"Uh Jake are you going to let her in? Come on boy make your self useful and help the young lady with her bags." Billy said while letting out a small chuckle.

"Uh right"- he said while picking up my bags- "uh I'm Jacob by the way" he had a shy smile on his beautiful face that only made my heart start beating faster.

"Bella." Yeaa I finally found my voice.

"I'll show you the room you'll be staying in." he motioned for me to follow him.

Every thing in the house looked worn and old but cozy at the same time.

He led me to a room that was probably smaller then my bathroom back home but I loved it all the all the same. There was a small bed with lots of pillows and a black comforter in the far corner just above a small window that let what little light from outside come in. The walls were a warm off white color and pushed up against one of the walls was a table and dresser, on the other there was one of those huge comfy chairs that you just sink right in to.

Jacob had set my bags on to the bed.

"I know it's not much but…" He trailed off

"No it's fine I love it" I put on a big smile so he would know I was telling the truth.

"Er… I'll let you unpack." He seemed in a daze. Then left the room slowly with a quick glance back at me.

Now I was just left with my thoughts, which mostly consisted of Jacob. No one has ever had that effect on me, _but how__ I just met him_! I told myself it wasn't rational to feel this way so soon, so I tried to keep my thought from him while I unpacked _key word TRIED._

I put my clothes away in the respectable places and changed into more comfortable attire. Then I went out into the hallway. I heard some kind of commotion coming from the room down the hall. I went up to the door that was slightly opened and saw Jacob sitting down and playing video games. I knocked gently to make my presents known.

"Bella." He breathed my name

I just couldn't take it any longer. So I did the last thing I swore I wouldn't do.

* * *

**Ha ha I love cliff hangers****! Don't worry It's not that bad. If you think Bella and Jakes fast connection is a little strong I'm sorry that's just how it works.**

**For anyone who doesn't understand ****what's going on so far ****I'll give it to you in a nut shell:**

**Before SUMMERY **

**Bella's parents died ****when she**** was little she got adopted by these rich people ****because she had no other living relatives. She grew up with a nice life but as she got older she got curios about her ****real ****parents. (Not having any memory of them.) She did some digging around, found out they lived most of their lives in La Push. She wanted to know about them so she decide****d**** the best place to go is where they grew up. ****(Her foster parents were sad but understood and supported her.)**** She ****got in touc****h with some of there old friends**** that wer****e willing to help her in anyway**** and that's when she talked to Billy****, he told her it would be his pleasure for Bella to stay with him and his son as long as she liked. Then this is where the real story starts.**

**If you could please answer these few questions for me.**

**1.)Do you want...**

**a.Faster, short updates.**

**b.Slower, long updates.**

**2.)Do you want any of the original Forks HS characters?**

**3.)Do you want Jacob's point of view for the next chapter(as in what he was feeling when he first saw Bella) or for me to just continue on? **

**I need you to answer these questions before I can update again and if you have any questions yourself just let me know and i'll try and answer them asap.**

_victoria roze_


End file.
